


秘情

by Cindymele



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymele/pseuds/Cindymele
Kudos: 15





	秘情

黄浦江的夜色，男人吐出的烟圈，女人扭动的腰臀，夜夜笙歌，这是酒神狂欢的地方，这是上海。

太浪漫的地方容易使人得病。

上海多的是病人。

梅子黄时雨。弄堂是潮湿的，像少男少女湿漉漉的舌苔轻轻舔过喉颈，又像水蛭一样嘬着人。

阿易窝在苫着印花桌布的茶几上写作业，一直耳朵插着耳机，随身听里是老旧卡带转动着靡靡之音，他用舌尖转动口腔里的糖果，圆溜溜的甜球在脸颊上撑出轮廓。是草莓味的，糖精过多，甜过了头，鼻腔里都挤出一股子腻歪味道来。 

手中拿着一块碎玻璃，调着角度地去捕捉人影，却有不期的阳光透过乌云在镜面上滚了一圈儿，跳在那人的眼角，漂亮的眼睛扫过来，吓得阿易赶忙丢了玻璃拿起笔，虚虚地点在纸上。圆溜溜的糖果已经被咬的支离破碎，断壁残垣散落在嘴巴里的各个角落。

宝延穿着棉拖鞋，踏在木质地板上，轻轻的咯吱声，一步一步的，像琴键上不断颜路升高的调数，一点一点地提起阿易的心脏，敲击薄脆的玻璃，临近崩溃点。

“要吃冰激凌吗？”

阿易闻声抬眸，下巴骸还收着，一双剪水明眸掩在稍长的刘海下，欲语还休。他的双唇在轻轻地发着力，两瓣粉嫩紧紧合在一起，中间凸出来圆滚滚的唇珠来，像是鲜花含着的蜜蕊，肉感十足。宝延呼出的鼻息有些热。

阿易没想到宝延竟然没有揭穿挑逗自己，凤眸瞄了眼他手里的冰激凌，迟疑地点点头。

“我喂你。”

宝延脱了鞋，踏上了毯子，拥着阿易在他身后坐下，两条长腿把阿易圈在怀里。

背后贴上来一团滚烫温度骇人，阿易下意识地往前拱，却被人拦腰给摁了回去。滚烫星火由后腰送递耳尖，烧开了一点红梅。阿易头低低地埋着，直到唇边贴上指尖的冰凉香甜他才抬起头来，用沾了点红色水光的眸羞怯怯地去瞧宝延。

冰激凌已经开始融化了，粉白奶油状的一团洇出点脂水来，顺着指节缠绕上腕骨。他把手指往怀里人的嘴边又送了送，在唇瓣上留下痕迹，“乖乖，不是要吃吗？”

阿易望过来的眉眼间有些褶皱，湿漉漉的，腮帮子也被气填的有些鼓。小孩还是扭捏的。宝延猫儿似地在阿易的颈窝蹭了蹭，唇贴着肌肤一路向上，含住了发烫的耳尖，再细细密密地咬到耳垂。耳边肉是敏感碰不得的，牙齿贴上来的时候阿易就已经软在了宝延的怀里，就着指尖的探寻，微微张开了唇关。柔软粉红的舌尖飞快地卷了那一团冰凉，又毫不留恋地收了回去。

本就羞粉色的耳尖此刻一下子烧了个通红，火沿路一直烧到了赤裸在外的圆滚滚的脚趾，浑身上下都变得粉嘟嘟的

但是唇边的手指并没有被收回去，而是摸上了唇瓣在唇珠周围打着转儿。另一只手解开阿易的裤腰之后便沿着腰腹向上攀，解了几颗纽扣，轻松地寻到了左胸上柔软的凸起，揉搓没几下，就由软变成了硬。仍没打算放过，指尖在顶端若有若无的摩擦。

对于身体本就敏感的阿易来说这些已经快临近极点，胯间的东西早就已经挺立，沁出些糜烂液体，浸诗了裤裆的布。两条腿被敞开着压在宝延腿下，动弹不得，只能小幅度地蹭动，但这是隔靴搔痒，只能在火上平添一把油。他想去伸手抚弄那里，被宝延看穿了意图。

“乖乖，听话。”

阿易突然想到了前些日子自己也是被磨的不行了，宝延又不给他，他只能伸手去弄，惹的宝延生了气，被搞的近乎三天都下不来床。心下一颤，伸出去的手改了方向，可怜巴巴地勾住宝延的手臂。带着呜咽的哭腔去往后蹭宝延的身体，渴望得到抚慰。

“帮我舔舔，乖乖。”一直在唇珠上打转的还粘着黏腻奶油残留的指头终于沿着微开的唇缝钻了进去，抵在贝齿上。阿易已经被弄的神魂游离，乖乖地用软舌去舔舐指尖残余的甜。

“呜……呜……”刚开始是舌头主动，像蛇一样缠绵在指面，没舔几下，指头抢去了口腔的主导地位，剐蹭上壁，搅动软舌。扫荡一番后退了出来，带出了些许涎液。

宝延知道阿易已经临近快射的点，一直在胸前玩弄的手终于大发慈悲地转了阵地，包裹着柱身撸动，阿易的头后仰靠在宝延的肩上，下身得到的抚慰让他头皮发麻。嫣红的唇里发出的是毫不掩饰的呻吟声、叫声。一声比一声甜软，一声比一声放浪。最终，在宝延的手中到达了峰值，哆嗦着释放了出来。

“乖乖，这么好吃的吗？”

阿易的眼睛早已被泪蓄满，几滴泪顺着脸颊流了下来，被宝延吻去。 

“那让老师也尝尝好不好呀。”不知道是滚着沙哑颗粒的声音还是老师的称谓，话语直接透过肌肤烙到了身体里，带来阵阵酥麻，宝延的手重新慢慢地撸动柱身，阿易想把自己团住，却被宝延一把摁到了地上，身体大展开来。

这种隐秘又带着畸形的关系已经持续了小半年，他几乎都要忘记到底是如何开始了。带着金丝眼镜文质彬彬笑容可掬的好老师和梳着妹妹头乖乖巧巧的好学生，一关门，便成了床上的一双放浪形骸客，旖旎巫山，共赴阳台。

阿易上身的衬衣扣子已经解开了大半，布料从肩膀上落下来，滑到臂弯处。下身早已连外带里被一同剥去，隐秘处被松垮的沾满精液的上衣下摆堪堪遮住。他是天生的白，现下被情动激得皮肤下翻滚着红潮，像是迎风初开却被粘了污秽的菡萏，娇嫩的紧，让人想好好疼疼。

宝延把剩下的冰激凌全部挖在手中，蹭了些在阿易的小腹和柱身上。冰凉只在刚开始的时候将情欲稍稍缓解，开始融化的黏腻就像千万只小蚂蚁，啃食着仅剩的脆弱的理智。

“啊……”手指带着一股冰凉进入，把阿易激地直往上拱，但也紧紧是这么个态势，阿易被宝延钳住腰身，紧紧地锁在原地。被肏了这么多次，内里竟还是如处子般过分紧致，前段指节刚刚插入里头便剧烈地收缩起来，搅的人心乱如麻。

“乖乖，放松点儿，这么紧会疼的。”

宝延一只手与对方十指相扣，俯下身去亲吻他的每一寸肌肤，在喉结处用湿软的舌打着圈儿舔弄，惹的身下人脚趾与膝盖都微微弯曲颤栗起来。一路留下星星点点，在滑腻的肌肤上淌出一道涌欲的爱河，终于滑至耸立的可爱的含着苞的小罂粟上，用坚硬的牙齿去摩，先是在花苞顶端，然后轻轻碾蹭过苞身，在花萼处慢慢研磨。

“哈啊……”

刚刚高潮的身子很容易地就被带着卷入了再一次的情潮之中，后穴很快便松软了下来。

窗外淅淅沥沥地下起雨来，地板上的凉意浸透了地毯摸上了阿易滚烫的身体。

内里的凉与热，外头的热与凉，内外搅的人躁动难安，奈何被困在这方寸之地，只能小幅度地扭动，窄细的胯，笔直的推，白嫩的身，潮红的眼，端的是媚意横生。宝延喉头滚动，甬道里的手指翻转搅动。

阿易用贝齿咬着下唇，缝隙里偶尔泄出咿咿呀呀的呻吟，落在耳朵里，可比那昆曲都好听上百倍，绝命的催情曲。

冰激凌在甬道里融化，指头已经进入了三根，搅动出咕滋声，小小的甬道兜不住那么多粉白的液体，一些顺着指头和穴口的缝隙漏出来，滴滴答答的落了满腿满地。宝延将手指拔出，失了抚慰的小穴一下子空虚，熟懒的口微微翕张，那是伊甸园里熟透了的苹果。宝延坐起身，将阿易的左腿架在自己的肩膀上，拿着滚烫的物件在他的臀缝里蹭了蹭，沾上些粘稠的靡液后便冲了进去，一插到底，直捣黄龙。

阿易被这一下顶的又痛又爽，刚回拢的神一下子又给撞散了。

宝延把自己向抽了几寸，然后猛地插到了更深的地方，就延着这个力道反复抽送了几回，两个人的快感都被掀了起来。阿易像是漂浮在海面上，四肢浸在海水里。身下的水域游过画册上巨大的蝠鲼，阳光折在水里，散出斑斓的光斑。

宝延把粗长的物件插到了底，然后掂起阿易的脚踝，把人就着姿势翻了个个儿，滚烫坚挺在柔软敏感的内壁碾了一圈，碰到了最碰不得的地方，阿易叫歪了音，咿呀昆曲荒诞走板。

他又被重新拥在了宝延怀中，贴着身子坐在他身上。

“乖乖写作业的时候偷看我对不对？”

宝延叼着阿易后颈的软肉，双手钳着他的腰身，慢吞吞地开始律动。

阿易被肏地说不出完整的句子，泪眼朦胧地又是点头又是摇头。

“原来乖乖在抄诗啊。老师来监督乖宝儿写作业好不好？”

阿易被宝延手包着手在被靡液弄脏的纸上写字，胯下的东西也是一刻也没停地顶弄，冲着最敏感的一处狠狠顶弄，宝延另一只手抱在阿易的腰上， 

前面没被照顾到，又临近释放点，阿易只能往前蹭了蹭，好叫桌身能够照顾照顾可怜的分身。刚刚碰上，就被一把拉了回去。

“乖乖刚才是在自己蹭吗？”

“没有，我没有。”阿易终于吐出了完整的字眼，哭着摇头。

“没有吗？老师可是看到了呢，阿易刚刚自己蹭来着。”

他发了狠地顶弄，在向上冲的时候把阿易狠狠往下拉，这种姿势这样来进的实在太深。也不管怀里的人是不是能受住，肏得越来越狠，越来越快，是要把剩下的两团软肉也塞进去的架势。交合处被摩擦地起了白沫子，整间屋子里是频率极快的肉体拍打的声音。

阿易被高高地抛上天又被狠狠地拽进海，起起伏伏，在太阳与海水之间拉扯，热潮和海浪齐涌，要把他吞灭，要把他掩埋。他是正在融翼的伊卡洛斯，等待着最终的救赎。

“啊……不要，太快了！”

“太，唔，太大了，不行，不行…”

“老师……老公……唔啊……”

竟是生生被肏射了。

宝延把纸和笔扯走扔在一边，把深埋在阿易身体里的东西退出来，把人横抱，狠狠地扔在了床上。濡湿的黑发粘着透明的肌肤，泛红的眼角下淌着泪痕。宝延架起阿易的两条腿，重新肏了进去。

细窄悬空的腰肢左摇右晃，手连身下的褥子都抓不住，白皙的臀肉被拍打出红印，身下的穴口被捣的软烂嫣红。

“不，不要了。”

云层盖不住哭腔娇语。

夜已深，窗外雨还在下。

爱人是神，在潮湿的角落，也能寻得到天光。


End file.
